


Project Orange

by Caged-Bird (FandomsTrash), FandomsTrash



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OrangeBat, android!Inaho, inasure - Freeform, other tags may be added later, scientist!Slaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsTrash/pseuds/Caged-Bird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsTrash/pseuds/FandomsTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine Troyard is a UFE scientist and is charged with making an android called Orange. He doesn't know how Orange will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Now all that was needed was to turn it on and see if it actually worked. Slaine took a breath and crossed his fingers on his left hand as he pushed the red button with his right. 

The mechanical form in front of the young male was still for a few moments after he pressed the button. The low whirring sound that was emitted from the figure was enough for the male to tell it was working. Eventually the being's eyes opened and it's head lifted, looking around before landing on the person in the room.

"Welcome, Orange."


	2. Welcome, Orange

It had been months now since Slaine Troyard had begun working on his project. He was a scientist for the UFE, charged with creating an android that would be useful in war. With the Martain technology, they could beat the Terran soldiers easily. Slaine's superiors had said that they wanted something new that they could possibly use against the Martains, an android. So far, it hadn't been possible to make one that would work well for the war and be able to trick the Martains into thinking that it was an actual human. He had hopes that he could manage this, he was smart and he could surely find a way to do it. Many people inside the corporation had thought that Slaine couldn't do it, that it was impossible to create something such as that.

Of course, Slaine had ignored them. He didn't believe it was impossible, nothing was impossible to him. A feat like this may be hard but not impossible, he knew he just needed the time and resources to manage it. He'd gotten all he'd needed from the higher ups, though he was sure not all of them were too happy with how much he needed for the operation, before he'd finally started on making the android. It had been quite a long process filled with many trials and errors but never once did he give up. Now, after months of researching and building, it was finished. Lying on the metal table was a figure. A human looking one. It had been extremely hard for Slaine to make it appear human but he'd managed with the right tools. 

Brown hair and light skin tone, underneath the metal eyelids were a pair of red eyes. He had created it to be smart, to work out strategies for battles easily and it had the knowledge of working a kataphrakt like every other soldier on the base. Strength was something it was lacking on though, as Slaine didn't think that the android would need it since they had the kataphrakts that would supply strength for it. Hand to hand combat was rare after the kataphrakts were made, so there was little training on it as well. It's gender was another thing that had to be decided before creating it. Slaine had decided on a male gender eventually, putting that into the mental coding as he'd created it. 

Now all that was needed was to turn it on and see if it actually worked. Slaine took a breath and crossed his fingers on his left hand as he pushed the red button with his right. 

The mechanical form in front of the young male was still for a few moments after he pressed the button. The low whirring sound that was emitted from the figure was enough for the male to tell it was working. Eventually the being's eyes opened and it's head lifted, looking around before landing on the person in the room.

"Welcome, Orange."

Slaine looked at Orange, the nickname that was used for the android. "I'm Slaine Troyard." He said, watching as the android nodded slightly and moved to sit up. Studying the movements, he decided they looked close enough to a human's so no one would be able to tell the difference unless they were trying. They were slightly jerky, though if need be Slaine could simply work that out later on if the commanders thought it was necessary to do. For the moment he stood watching the android as it looked around, getting used to it's surroundings before looking towards Slaine again. It was unnerving to him how human the eyes could seem, even more so since he knew that Orange was definitely not human at all. The red eyes seemed cold and calculating, studying everything they looked at. 

It- No, he, Slaine would need to get used to that if this was to work, slowly stood up. He moved around for a moment, raising a hand up and looking at it. "I am not human." He said finally, looking over at Slaine who nodded. "You're right, you aren't human. You're an android but people will believe that you are a human, not including a few people." He explained, and this time it was Orange's turn to nod.

"From now on you will be called Inaho Kaizuka. You are to be a fighter for the UFE, as you can see you're already wearing the uniform so you don't need to change at all," Slaine explained as the newly named Inaho nodded along with his words. "Now, would you mind walking around for me? I need to make sure everything is working as it should." He asked, watching Inaho nod again before walking around the room. After a minute he stopped and Slaine nodded, smiling. Brilliant, it seems like you're in perfect order. Are you ready to go look around now?"

Inaho nodded slightly to the question. "Yes," He replied, following behind Slaine as he left the room to lead him around.


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho meets the crew and makes a few new friends.

Inaho listened quietly as Slaine showed him around the base and told him what each of the rooms were used for. The lab, training room, meeting room, kitchen, cafeteria. All of them he stored in the back of his mind for later use. "It's getting around the time people should be getting up. We can head to the cafeteria and I'll introduce you to some people. Sound good?" Slaine had turned to face Inaho now as he asked his question.

"Yes, that sounds good," Inaho replied monotonously with a slight nod of his head. Slaine smiled and nodded, leading Inaho down to the cafeteria. When they got there it wasn't too busy. There were only a few miscellaneous people milling around and small groups here and there. Inaho followed Slaine to a table where four girls were. "Hey guys, I've got someone to introduce you all to!"

Four heads turned to face them, three curious looking and the fourth just not seeming very interested. "Who is it?" A girl with long black hair asked, peering around Slaine to see Inaho standing somewhat behind him. "This is Inaho. Inaho, this is Yuki. The others are Nina, Inko, and Rayet," He pointed to each of them as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you," Inaho had taken the chance to scan them all quickly as he'd been introduced to them. "He doesn't seem to speak much," Inko said, tilting her head to one side. "Is he shy?"

This got a quiet chuckle from Slaine, who was shaking his head in response to the question. "No, just quiet. By the way, where's Calm?" He asked, seeming to look for someone else. "He's probably still asleep. That or he's trying to chat up some girl," The girl named Nina replied with a slight shrug. "Speaking of sleep, did you even get any last night?" 

Slaine shrugged slightly. "I got some sleep but not much I guess. I was a bit busy." Rayet rolled her eyes slightly. "That's unhealthy. You should go get something to eat though before the others get out here." Slaine nodded and looked at Inaho. "Stay here with them, I'll be right back!" With that, Inaho was left alone with the four girls. He took a seat at one of the empty table places, making sure to at least leave enough room for Slaine. The girls didn't seem to mind the lack of conversation from Inaho as they went about whatever conversation they'd been having before. Slaine soon returned and started up a conversation with Inaho, dragging him into the group's conversations.

\------

When breakfast was finished Slaine said bye to his friends - including Calm who showed up eventually - and led Inaho down the halls again. "I'm going to take you to the Captain. She's pretty nice as long as you don't get on her bad side," He explained to Inaho as he walked to their destination.

Soon enough they stopped in front of a door and Slaine knocked lightly. "Captain Magbaredge, are you here?" He asked, waiting for a moment before a female voice responded, "Yes, I'm here. You may come in." Slaine nodded and opened the door, letting Inaho go in first before following.

"Captain this is Inaho, the android I've been working on," Slaine said, motioning to the android next to him. Magbaredge's eyebrows raised and she walked to Inaho, slowly walking around him. "Very impressive, Slaine. He looks so close to a human you'd almost never tell the difference."

Slaine smiled and nodded, speaking again, "Thank you. He's already gotten to know Rayet, Inko, Yuki, Nina, and Calm. I will introduce them to the rest of the crew soon." 

Magbaredge nodded slightly. "I see, well good work. Take him around to meet some of the other crew mates before getting him on the simulator to test it out." 

"Right. I'll get right on that," He said before gently tugging on Inaho's arm to lead him out. Once they were outside Inaho finally spoke up, "You were right, she was nice." Slaine chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad you think that because you're going to be around her quite often. Now, let's get you acquainted with everyone and get you to the simulator.

The next few hours were spent meeting crew members and getting to know them a bit. Inaho could already tell he wouldn't mind this all that much.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine takes Inaho to the training kataphrakt and lets him get used to piloting it.

The training kataphrakt looked like most kataphrakts that were around the area. Large and white, but with patches of gray in certain areas, a lot like camouflage. Inaho didn't seem to be at all confused when Slaine explained the controls to him, but that could be expected. Slaine still had to keep reminding him that the boy standing in front of him was an android, not a real human.

Inaho looked so real though, if he didn't know the truth he would have been fooled easily. He shook his head slightly to shake the thoughts away. "You've got it all, right?" He asked, more as a formality than a real question. None of the other minor soldiers knew what the brunette truly was and he still had to keep that to himself. The only people who knew were the higher ups, like Captain Magbaredge and a few other scientists from different parts of the UFE. Even Slaine's friends didn't know about it though, and hiding it from them was his biggest concern. He frowned slightly as he led Inaho to the lift that would take him up to the kataphrakt.

How would he manage to hide it from them? They always seemed to know when he was lying, Rayet was especially good at it. If there was anyone who'd find out, it was one of them. Orders were orders though, so he'd hide it for as long as possible. 

Slaine looked around the area near the lift and frowned when he couldn't find the remote for it anywhere. He didn't notice as Inaho moved from behind him and walked away until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Inaho holding the remote he needed. "It was set over there, I assume someone set it down there and forgot about it." He said, motioning to another part of the room as Slaine took the remote. "Thank you, stand on the lift please." He said, waiting for Inaho to stand on the metal plate before pressing the button to raise him up. Afterwards he set the remote down and picked up the tablet on the table, turning it on.

The screen showed the inside view of the kataphrakt. Inaho couldn't see Slaine but Slaine could see Inaho. The glass on the kataphrakt was used for the simulator, the electronics inside of it would show Inaho the kataphrakt he would be going up against. The main use of this was just for Slaine to make sure everything was working as it should for Inaho and that none of the information put into him was lost or broken. If it was working correctly he'd have no problem beating the simulator. "Ready?" He waited until he received a nod before beginning the simulator.

\------

Everything has gone smoothly and Slaine was relieved when no glitches made themselves known so he assumed there was none. He was glad he wouldn't have to do even more work on the android. "You did good, Inaho," He praised when Inaho was back on the ground. He received a nod from him, Inaho's face still as blank as usual. "There doesn't seem to be any issues. It's getting late, you should head to your dorm and get some rest."

"You should too," That response was surprising to Slaine. "You said you had not gotten much sleep last night and Rayet said that was unhealthy. You should sleep as well." Slaine blinked and stared at Inaho for a few moments before chuckling and nodding. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I'll sleep too. You can make your way back to your room, right?" Inaho nodded and Slaine smiled. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Slaine turned and left the training room, leaving Inaho behind him.


	5. Beginnings of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Princess Asseylum is assassinated war begins to break out between Earth and Mars.

It had been a few weeks now since Inaho had joined the crew and so far things seemed to be going well. He seemed to be doing just fine with the other people and the work didn't seem too hard for him, that was expected though. Slaine had also found that talking with Inaho wasn't too bad, even though the other was an android. He doubted the other was actually paying any attention whenever he talked but it was still nice to have someone around when he was rambling on about whatever thing was frustrating him or whatever project he was working on. He found himself liking Inaho's company, almost forgetting he wasn't even human sometimes. The concept he was actually beginning to care for his creation crossed his mind a few times but he simply shook it off. Inaho was simply an android, nothing more. He wasn't completely perfect yet though, Slaine had to make a few adjustments here and there whenever it was obvious that something was off. Thankfully for him, all of them had been easy to fix so far. All in all, everything was just fine.

Until the alarms in the base went off one day, sending people into a frenzy as they were told over speakers what had happened. Princess Asseylum who had been visiting Earth to try and make peace but an assassination attempt had killed her. Now the Martians were angry and it appeared that they were ready to declare war on Earth. Slaine made his way quickly down the hallway, searching through the people in green soldier suits to find the person he was looking for. He soon spotted the short figure and brown hair and made his way over there. "Inaho," He said, stopping and watching said male look over at him. "Yes?" Came the monotone response Slaine had gotten used to hearing. "You understand what's going on, right?" A slight nod answered his question and he went on, "Good. You need to remember everything you've learned so far and be careful. There will be Martians around soon and your job will be to take care of them and help citizens get to save places, okay?" Another nod and Slaine stepped back. "Alright, now go on." He motioned for Inaho to get moving and watched him as he left.

A feeling of anxiety that Slaine couldn't seem to shake off made him somewhat reluctant to just stand and watch as Inaho went to get his kataphrakt. He was sure he was worried over nothing but he didn't really like the idea of having to send Inaho out so early, even if that was the reason he'd created him. He shook his head and headed out to the vans outside to get ready to go. He was meant to head to the docks where the ship that Captain Magbaredge's crew would be on. He was grouped with four other people in the van and they quickly headed out to get away as soon as possible. A war was coming, it was very easy to tell. The Martians had likely been outraged by the death of the Princess and really, Slaine couldn't blame them.

Slaine had to wonder who had assassinated her, he was fairly certain that the UFE wouldn't have done it. The Martians wouldn't have done it either. Why would they murder their own princess? The more Slaine thought about it, the more frustrated he got with it. He decided it wasn't something he should be concerned with as the car stopped at the docks and he got out. He quickly went to the ship that was ready to take on civilians and the UFE members.

Slaine got onto the ship and looked out to what he could see from there. He watched as a large object came down from the sky, immediately recognizing it as a Vers landing castle. There was nothing anyone could possibly have done as it came down a long way away from the ship. The shock wave that came from it didn't reach out to them but the civilians who had been in the area at the time weren't so lucky. Slaine sighed and turned away, heading down to the inside of the ship and looking around at people. Some were civilians and others were soldiers who stayed behind if anything were to happen.

Slaine felt anxious as he looked around the ship. Inaho, Inko, Yuki, and Rayet were all out fighting and he wasn't sure yet how it was going. He wouldn't be sure until they returned. For now, he'd just have to wait and see when they got back.


End file.
